Freezing cold
by Ponchygirl
Summary: Ponch, Jon, Getraer, Bear, Grossie, and Jeb, are all out in the woods trying to find a little lost boy, when it starts to rain. Ponch and Getraer take cover in a cave, but soon are trapped in there, and its filling up with rain water. They are both freezing, and Ponch is starting to get sick, will the others find them in time? read an find out.
1. Searching for a kid

"Sarge this isn't fair. I wanna be with Jon."

"Frank, listen to me. Grossman needed Jon for a partner this time. Besides you and Jon are always together," Getraer replied. Ponch was really upset with him right now. It was a cold December day in California and they had gotten a report of a missing child somewhere in the woods. Getraer, Ponch, Jon, Grossie, Jeb, and Bear, all were the ones who went out to start searching for him. Ponch had been getting into lots of trouble lately, so Getraer decided it might be best if he stayed with him. Ponch hated the idea.

"Sarge, me and Jon _ARE_ partners. We're best friends too, and to split us apart like this isn't fair."

"Well, here's a news flash for you, Poncherello...life isn't always fair," Getraer said, he was really annoyed with Ponch's attitude today.

"You're right, if life were fair, there'd be no Getraer," Ponch said quietly, but still loud enough that Getraer could hear it.

"Poncherello that wasn't very nice."

"Oh sorry, did I hurt your feelings?" Ponch asked with a little sarcasm in his voice when he said sorry.

"Cut it out, Poncherello. Or you're gonna be in a lot of trouble."

"Oh, I'm so scared," Ponch said rolling his eyes, then walking a little farther ahead of Getraer. 'what is his problem?' Getraer wondered.

"So that kid we are looking for, are you sure he's gonna be here?" Ponch asked when Getraer caught up to him.

"I'm pretty sure his parents said that they last saw him in this area," Getraer replied.

"Sarge, it looks like its gonna rain," Ponch said, suddenly changing his voice from a slightly upset sarcastic tone to a worried and slightly anxious to get out of the woods tone.

"Frank, if it starts to rain we'll find shelter," Getraer said. The weather forecast said it was supposed to rain around six O'clock. It was now five fifty-seven.

"Sarge, I really hope someone finds that kid soon, I don't want to be stuck out here in the rain," Ponch said. Getraer completely agreed with him.

 _To Be Continued_


	2. Trapped

"Jon! I found him!" Grossie yelled. Jon came running, and they saw the lost child they had been searching for. He was hiding behind a large boulder. It was just starting to rain.

"Hi there, I'm Jon," Jon said sweetly to the little boy.

"Hi, I'm Timmy," the child replied. Jon and Grossie took Timmy, and headed towards their cruiser. They knew it was gonna rain, so they took cruisers instead of motorcycles. Grossie tried sending a text to each of the other people, but he had no signal at the moment.

"I hope, they find shelter," Grossie said.

 _Meanwhile…_

Ponch was starting to get cold, and very wet from the rain.

"Come on, Poncherello. There's a small cave up ahead...we can stay there until the rain dies down," Getraer suggested. So they went to the cave. It was dry in there, but it was so cold. "Frank, are you ok?" Getraer asked, noticing how unusually quiet Ponch was.

"I'm fine," Ponch replied, trying to sound normal, but he was so cold, he almost started to stutter. They stayed there for a little while, and then they heard thunder, and saw lightning, and then lightning hit the cave, and part of the cave started to fall, and block the entrance, leaving them trapped. Now Ponch was freaked out, he was hoping to get out soon, but now they were trapped. Getraer turned on his flash light, and they noticed the cave was filling with rain water. Ponch's eyes got wide with fear. Getraer noticed it,

"Frank, we need to remain calm," he said.

"Sarge, its filling up with water. How are we ever gonna get out? How will we survive? We are trapped and we might end up drowning in rain water," Ponch said.

"Poncherello, calm down," Getraer said.

"I'm trying to, but Sarge it's so hard," Ponch said, then everything was quiet for a while.

"I'm really sorry, for how meanly I was treating you earlier," Ponch said.

"I forgive you, Frank. I think I understand why you were so upset though. I mean you are always with Jon during things like this," Getraer replied.

 _To Be Continued_


	3. Searching for Getraer and Ponch

They had been trapped in the cave for a while, water was still filling up, but it didn't seem to be doing it to fast, Ponch was shivering.

"Getraer, are you cold?"

"I'm not that cold," Getraer said.

"Poncherello, your temperature has dropped considerably, are you alright?" Getraer asked. He had noticed Ponch shivering, and his skin was cold.

"I'm ok, I'm j-j-just a little c-c-c-cold," Ponch replied.

"A little?" Getraer asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's getting c-c-c-c-c-colder in h-h-h-here," Ponch said. Getraer was a little worried about Ponch, _'if he's this cold now, what's gonna happen when the water rises up more, and it gets even more cold?'_ he wondered.

"S-S-S-S-Sarge, I d-d-don't f-f-f..feel s-so good," Ponch admitted.

"You need to try to keep warm. here take my coat," Getraer said.

"N-N-N-No, y-y-y…you need that t-t-t-to k-k-keep warm S-S-S-Sarge. D-D-D-Don't worry about me," Ponch replied.

"Poncherello, take this coat, and that's an order."

"T-T-T-Then I guess I'm gonna d-d-d-d-disobey an order. I c-c-c-can't take your coat, you will g-g-g-get cold. I'd rather fr-e-e-eze to death, t-t-th-hen let you get sick in here," Ponch said. Getraer was surprised to hear that, but at the same time, he kind of expected it. Ponch always really enjoyed Getraer, but sometimes he really hated him. Even though he hated him a little while ago, and didn't want to be near him, he still loved Getraer, and didn't want him to freeze, like Ponch was.

"Poncherello, please listen to me," Getraer begged, he too didn't want to freeze, but he didn't want Ponch to get sick. He figured he might as well give up now, Ponch was not going to take it, but he decided to try one more time.

"N-N-N-No S-S-S-Sarge, I can't do it," he said.

"Ok," Getraer said giving up. A little while later, Ponch started to shiver a little more.

"Frank, are you ok?"

"I'm f-f-f-f-fine," Ponch said quietly, already knowing, he wasn't fine.

 _Meanwhile…_

Grossie, Jon, Jeb, and Bear had all already made it back to there cars.

"Grossie, I can't get a hold of Getraer or Ponch," Jon said.

"Well, Getraer's phone is on low battery, and Ponch left his phone at home by accident," Jeb said.

"I'm really worried about them, what should we do?" Jon asked.

"Let's pray, and then some of us should go looking for them," Bear suggested. They all gathered around in a circle, and Jeb prayed.

"Dear God, please be with our friends, we don't know where they are, or how they are doing, but you do. Please keep them safe, and help them to have the wisdom to know what to do, and when we leave to go find them, please give us the wisdom to know where to look. We are all very worried about them, but we trust that you have everything under control, and that you will keep them safe, and alive if it is your will. Please just be with every single one of us tonight, in Jesus name amen," Jeb finished his prayer, and everyone else said 'Amen'

"Ok, Bear and I will go out and search for them. Jeb, you need to stay here with Timmy, and Jon, you need to stay here too," Grossie said.

"Why do I need to stay here?" Jon asked slightly upset with the decision.

"Jon, you are so close with Ponch because he is your best friend, you coming along to help find him might not be a good idea. You would get to emotionally involved if something was wrong with him, and we need to stay cool and calm," Jeb said in the nicest way he could. Jon looked slightly upset at first, but then he smiled.

"Ok, I understand," he said.

"Ok, let's go, Bear. We don't have much time," Grossie said, and then they walked off.

 _To Be Continued_


	4. Getraer's bad dream

**_It had been a few hours, the water was now up to their chests._**

 ** _"_** ** _S-S-S-Sarge, I-I-I-I'm s-s-s-so c-c-cold."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Poncherello you're freezing, please will you take me coat now?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _I c-c-c-can't t-t-t-take y-y-y-your c-c-coat," Ponch replied. Getraer started to take his coat off anyway._**

 ** _"_** ** _S-S-Sarge, d-d-don't worry, I'm n-n-n-not that c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-c-cold any m-m-more."_**

 ** _"_** ** _Poncherello, are you ok? You're shivering. Your skin is cool, and starting to look a little pale." Ponch moved slightly closer to Getraer._**

 ** _"_** ** _W-W-Why are w-w-we h-h-here?" Ponch asked. Getraer looked puzzled,_**

 ** _"_** ** _Poncherello, we are here because of the rain, don't you remember?"_**

 ** _"_** ** _N-N-N-Not really," Ponch said, his eyes started closing, he was losing consciousness. Getraer was freaked out, and then the next thing he knew, Ponch fell under the water when he lost consciousness, Getraer grabbed him and pulled him up above the water._**

 ** _"_** ** _Poncherello! Frank can you hear me!?" Getraer yelled as he tried to keep Ponch's head above water. He got no response. Soon he thought he heard voices._**

 ** _"_** ** _HELP US PLEASE!" he yelled. Someone started pulling rocks away from the entrance._**

 ** _"_** ** _Sarge, is that you in there?" came the voice of Jon Baker._**

 ** _"_** ** _Yes, Jon! Help us please! I'm cold, and your partner is frozen!" Getraer yelled._**

 ** _Meanwhile…_**

 ** _Getraer laid in a nice warm bed, he didn't remember getting here, but he did remember that Ponch was taken to the hospital too. He saw Jon over in the corner of the room._**

 ** _"_** ** _Baker, is Poncherello ok?" he asked. Jon looked at him with a sad expression._**

 ** _"_** ** _No, Sarge. Ponch died just a few minutes ago," Jon said sadly, Getraer's eyes filled with tears. 'No he couldn't have.' He thought._**

 _Meanwhile…_

Getraer woke up, and found out he was still in the cave, he had just been day dreaming or something. He looked over and saw Ponch shivering and as close to Getraer as he could get for body heat.

"S-S-Sarge, y-y-y-you ok?" Ponch asked.

"I'm fine, h-h-h-how are you feeling?" Getraer asked, he was starting to get cold too.

"C-C-C-Cold, but c-c-c-calm," Ponch replied calmly.

"P-P-P-P-Poncherello, I have to admit, I-I-I-I thought I'd l-l-l-lost you. You were s-s-s-so quiet," Getraer said.

"S-S-Sorry, I w-w-w-was g-g-getting t-t-t-t-tired," Ponch said.

"Try to stay awake please, Frank. I don't want my dream to come true."

"Y-Y-You d-d-d-d-dreamed I d-died didn't you?" Ponch asked quietly.

"Yeah, it was awful. Are you s-s-sure your ok? You are very cold," Getraer asked. He got no reply. He panicked slightly, he looked down and saw Ponch's eyes were closed.

"Poncherello? Frank can you hear me?" he asked.

"Y-Y-Yeah," Ponch replied quietly, barely above a whisper.

"Frank, please try to stay awake."

"S-S-S-Sarge?"

"Poncherello, let's talk about something to get your mind of sleeping," Getraer said when Ponch finally opened his eyes.

"What are you doing for Christmas next week?" Getraer asked.

"Christmas?" Ponch asked puzzled, he started to close his eyes again.

"Poncherello, please, I know it's hard, but keep your eyes open. I don't wanna lose you," Getraer said. Ponch didn't seem to respond much to that, he just moved a little, and then closed his eyes again.

"Frank?" Getraer asked, he got no reply.

"Frank?" Getraer asked again a little more panicked this time. Still no reply.

"Oh, God, please don't let my dream come true. Poncherello is so young, he has so much life left to live. Don't let him die please. We haven't had the chance to be friends yet," Getraer prayed.

 _To Be Continued_


	5. Found

Getraer had fallen asleep for a few minutes, he was tired and hungry. When he woke up he realized, he was hugging Ponch tightly trying not to let him fall into the water.

"Poncherello, please open your eyes," he said. Ponch didn't open his eyes, he was still unconscious. "Oh, I'm s-s-s-so c-c-c-cold. I h-h-hope s-s-someone f-f-finds us s-s-s-soon," Getraer said to himself.

 _Meanwhile…._

"I hope they are not in that cave, it looks like it just recently was closed up by rocks," Grossie said to Bear.

"Um, I think I see a little light coming from in between the cracks." Getraer's flash light was still on

"Hello! Is anybody in there!?" Grossie yelled.

"G-G-G-Grossman!?" Getraer yelled back.

"Sarge, are you ok!?" Bear asked.

"Baricza, who all is out there!?"

"Just me and Grossie!" Bear replied.

"Are you ok!?" Grossie asked.

"I-I-I'm ok, I-I-I'm just c-c-c-cold," Getraer said.

"Is Ponch in there with you!?" Bear asked, he was slightly nervous when he hadn't heard Ponch's voice yet still.

"Y-Y-Y-Yes, h-h-h-he i-i-i-is unconscious. H-H-He's s-s-sick," Getraer replies. Bear and Grossie start moving rocks, and trying to get in there. As the moved the rocks, water started coming out of the cave. Grossie gave Bear a worried glance, he was worried about the two people trapped in there, with all that cold water.

"Sarge, is Ponch cold?" Bear asked.

"He's f-f-f-freezing," Getraer replied.

"That can't be good. He's cold and lost consciousness, he's most likely got really bad hypothermia. We need to get him to a hospital fast," Grossie said, then began working faster. They made a big enough opening to get inside, Grossie went in first, and grabbed Ponch, Getraer was to afraid to let go of Ponch.

"Sarge, its ok, let me take him," Grossie said. Getraer let go. Grossie quickly got out of there, and rushed Ponch to the car. Bear was close behind with Getraer. When they got to the cars, Bear got in the back of a cruiser, and tried to get Getraer warmed up. Jon was driving this one, and Jeb was in the other. Timmy was seated in the back next to Bear and Getraer.

"Is he ok?" Timmy asked.

"He's gonna be ok when we get him to the hospital," Bear replied. Jon started the car,

"How's Ponch?" he asked.

"N-N-N-Not g-g-good," Getraer replied. Jon was too afraid to ask anything else, he just began to pray quietly for his best friend as he drove to the hospital.

 _Meanwhile…_

Jeb was driving his cruiser, he looked back to where Ponch and Grossie where seated.

"I do not like the way he looks at all," he said. Grossie was silent, as he continued to try to get Ponch warmed up. He had him wrapped in a few blankets.

"I'm surprised you didn't choose to go in Jon's car," Jeb said.

"I would've, but Ponch is in such bad shape right now, I don't think Jon could've handled it," Grossie replied.

"Oh, I understand now," Jeb said quietly.

 _Meanwhile…._

They got to the hospital, and rushed Getraer and Ponch inside.

"There's gotta be a doctor around here somewhere," Jeb said, he was looking around. Grossie followed him around carrying Ponch still. Finally they found one doctor.

"Hi, we need your help," Grossie said politely. The doctor looked at Ponch, and felt his skin, and knew exactly what was going on.

"Ok, let's take him to treatment room three," the doctor said. The followed the doctor there, and then layed Ponch down on the bed.

"What's his name?" the doctor asked.

"Frank Poncherello, but everyone calls him Ponch," Jeb replied.

"Ok, thanks, do you guys mind waiting outside?"

"No not at all," Grossie said, Jeb was a little hesitant, but he finally decided it would be ok.

"Ok, just let us know when we can see him again," Jeb said, then walked out the door.

 _Meanwhile…_

A different doctor, Dr. Helen Hopkins worked on Getraer, she got him warmed up, and did all that she could, then put him in a room.

"He's going to have to stay overnight for observation," she told Jon and Bear.

"Ok, thanks so much Dr. Hopkins," Bear said.

 _To Be Continued_


	6. Ponch's Christmas party

Getraer laid in a nice warm bed, he was so happy he was alive.

"I hope Poncherello makes it too," he said quietly to himself. Then Jeb walked in.

"Hi, Sarge," he said with a smile.

"Hello, Jeb," Getraer replied.

"So, how are you feeling?" Jeb asked.

"Better, thanks for all your hard work in saving our lives," Getraer said.

"You're welcome, Sarge," Jeb replied.

"Is Poncherello ok?" Getraer asked.

"He sure is. Dr. Suggs says we got him here just in time. We almost lost him," Jeb replied. The other doctor was Justin Suggs

"That's good," Getraer replied.

"Where is he?" Getraer asked a few seconds later.

"He's in here Sarge. He's your roommate, he's sleeping," Jeb replied. Getraer turned his head, and noticed Ponch was there.

"Oh, I never even looked," Getraer said with a smile on his face. Jeb smiled.

"Well, I'm glad he's gonna be ok. I was really worried about him," Getraer said.

"I'm sure we all were," Jeb said.

 _Meanwhile…_

Ponch woke up, and Getraer was still awake.

"Hi, Poncherello."

"Hi, Sarge," Ponch replied.

"How do you feel?" Getraer asked.

"Warm," Ponch replied smiling.

"That's good," Getraer said.

 _Meanwhile…._

They continued to get better, and by the next day were both released.

"I'm so glad to be out of there. Now I can start planning for Christmas. Do you wanna come over?" Ponch asked.

"You want me to come to your Christmas party?" Getraer asked surprised.

"Yeah sure why not, you are my friend," Ponch replied. Getraer smiled, he liked hearing that. He never thought he'd ever hear that from Ponch.

"Ok then, I will come to your party."

"Great, I can't wait to see you there," Ponch replied. Then walked off to Jon's car, Jon was taking Ponch home.

"Hi, Jon," Ponch said with a really big smile. Jon smiled,

"Hi, Ponch," Jon replied returning a smile.

"So, what are you so happy about?" Jon asked.

"Getraer is coming over for Christmas," Ponch replied.

"You invited him to your Christmas Party? That's great," Jon said. Ponch smiled at Jon,

"Yeah, this is gonna be the best Christmas party ever. I'll have all my friends around, and we can have lots of fun."

"Yeah, it does sound like fun," Jon agreed. Ponch smiled at him, sat in his seat, and buckled up. He was so excited.

 _Meanwhile…._

"Oh, Ponch, I'm so sorry. I got here late, and realized I forgot your present," Getraer said. Ponch smiled,

"That's ok, Sarge, I don't need any Christmas presents. Christmas isn't about the Christmas presents, it's about celebrating Jesus' birth," Ponch said.

"Oh you're right," Getraer said still feeling bad. Ponch hugged him,

"I'm so glad you are here," Ponch said.

"Thanks, it is good to be here. I feel so welcome," Getraer replied.

"Well that's good," Ponch replied, then lead Getraer to where everyone else was.

"Hi, Sarge," Jeb said.

"Hello," Getraer replied. He was surprised to see; only three people were there besides him and Ponch. It was only Jeb, Jon, and Bonnie.

"Bear, and Grossie couldn't make it. They had other plans already. These are the only people who could make it," Ponch explains. He noticed that Getraer was wondering why barely anyone was there.

"Oh wait, I forgot, Lt. Bates is coming too. He'll be here in a few minutes. He said he had to stop by the store and pick up some food to share with us," Ponch said. Getraer smiled.

"You invited Lt. Bates?" He asked.

"Yeah, and the captain, but the captain was gonna stay home and spend time with his whole family," Ponch replied.

"Wow, I never thought you would ever invite them," Getraer said.

"Why not? They are part of the CHP family right?" Ponch said with a smile. Getraer smiled back.

"I guess you're right," he said. Then Lt. Bates showed up. He rang the door bell, Ponch answered the door.

"Hi, Lieutenant," Ponch said.

"Hello, Poncherello, you can just call me Harold."

"Ok, and you can just call me Ponch," Ponch replied. Harold smiled at Ponch, _'He is so sweet. Why can't he always be this way at work?'_ he wondered. Ponch led him into the living room.

"Merry Christmas everyone," Harold said.

"Merry Christmas!" They all said.

 _Meanwhile…_

Everyone was leaving, because it was starting to get late. Jon was the first to leave, followed by Bonnie, and then Jeb. Getraer and Harold were still there.

"Thank you for inviting me over, Ponch. I had a great time," Harold said.

"That's good, I'm glad you enjoyed it," Ponch replied. Getraer hugged Ponch.

"Poncherello, thank you so much. You're the best trouble maker Central has ever had," he said. Ponch smiled.

"Thanks, Sarge," he replied.

"Merry Christmas, Ponch," Harold said then hugged him and got ready to leave.

"Merry Christmas, Harold," Ponch replied, then Harold left.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to go now too," Getraer said.

"Yeah, see you at work tomorrow, Sarge," Ponch replied.

"Yeah, will you be ten minutes or five minutes late?" Getraer joked. Ponch laughed.

"Hopefully I'll be on time," Ponch said.

"Merry Christmas Poncherello."

"Merry Christmas to you too, Sarge," Ponch said, then Getraer left. Ponch smiled, "I think me and Getraer are gonna be friends some time pretty soon." He said to himself, he loved that idea. Ponch went and sat on the couch, covered himself up with a blanket, and turned on the TV to watch a Christmas movie. He ended up watching the "Muppet Christmas Carol."

"This has been the best Christmas ever," Ponch said with a smile.

THE

END


End file.
